Open Windows
by Ariel C. Rilmonn
Summary: She rubes her face on my hands and I smile a sad smile.  My fingers pick up her face and I see a tear rolling down her cheek.  I wipe it away with my thumb and place a final kiss on her soft lips.  Eli/Clare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: God this couple is addicting. This will be a 2-3 shot based on Clare and Eli in the future. Inspired by the fic "Next to Me" by dracosgem. Best. story. ever. **

**Basically, after High School, they kept being together until some point in college. But somehow, they always find their way back to each other. **

Open Windows**  
**

I woke up abruptly when I felt the breeze on my face. Shit. I had left the window open again last night. No doubt the Chinese family next to me would file another complaint.

I remove the comforter from my legs and walked to the bathroom. I kept the door open because I needed to see her. Make sure it wasn't a dream again. Yep, there she is. Lying in my bed. Her auburn curls are disheveled across the pillow and her lips are swollen. I can even see some love bites I placed along her neck the night before. Her pale skin glowed in the dim morning light, even the skin that was concealed by a sheer black blanket.

I slipped on my boxers and walked sluggishly back to my bed. I started settling in when I heard a small moan escape from her lips. I couldn't make out what she had said, but she sounded like she was having a pleasant dream.

My eyes drifted when I heard my muse utter "We left the window open again."

I smirked and turned over to face her. Her beautiful blue eyes were hidden under her lids, but I could almost feel them piercing me.

"Yeah well I was a little distracted last night." I said slyly. Her eyes opened, and the devilish blue ignited a familiar spark in my stomach.

"Elijah Goldsworthy distracted? When does that happen?" My sarcasm had transferred to her over the years. She laughed a little, and I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face and sat up on the bed.

I could tell without a doubt I had serious bed head, and some of my limbs were sore. I looked down at Clare, who was stretching and elongating her body. I tried my best not to stare, but she was incredibly beautiful it was hard not to look.

She pulled the blanket along with her as she got up to change. I laughed to myself. Same old modest Clare.

She grabbed some of my clothes and slipped them on. And I had to admit, she looked almost as good in my boxers and t-shirt as she did naked.

I rolled over the bed and stood up in front of her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiled coyly.

"Clare Edwards." I sighed. "Why are you so beautiful?" My hands rubbed her lower back. She looked at me from under her eyelashes. Without answering, she gently placed her lips on mine. Her kisses were soft, and cautious like her, but she always counted on me to heat things up.

I pressed my lips on hers harder, replaying every single second of last night in my head. Her hands held my face, and I tingled at her warm touch. I deepened the kiss and she moaned in her throat.

I started paying attention to her other features. My lips found her cheek, her collar bone, her neck, her ear…but nothing went farther then that. Clare and I had both had the pleasure of getting back into bed before, but it did mean canceling meetings and rescheduling appointments.

"Eli," she whispers. "I...have…to go." My head dropped. But I knew all good things must come to an end. Clare wasn't just my good thing; she was my inspiration for every step I took in life.

I let her shake out of my grip. She walked with a slight limp, which made me smirk a little bit.

She touched my door handle when she turns to me and breaks my heart.

"You know Eli," she starts. "I met someone." My insides feel like they're melting. But I didn't show it. I didn't know what she wanted me to say, but I broke the silence anyways.

"And he…makes you happy?" I asked. I hoped the answer was no, but only a dumbass would think Clare was a bad judge of character. Even if she did love me. She shrugged.

"Not as much as you did." She says quietly. I walk slowly to the door. I look at Clare with my green eyes. And she stares back at me with her blue ones. They were glistening and watery.

"_Clare_," I whispered hoarsely. All I wanted to do was tell her how much I loved her, but I knew I had blown my chance a long time ago.

I still caressed her face with my narrow fingers. She rubes her face on my hands and I smile a sad smile. My fingers pick up her face and I see a tear rolling down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb and place a final kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you Eli."

"I know." She sadly sighs and walks out the door.

_I love you too._

**Is it worth it to put the rest up? ****Don't worry, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for all the great favorites and story alerts, they were so sweet! ****But lemme tell you guys...I'm a damn sucker for a happy ending ;) ****This is mostly just a filler chapter, dont worry though...there WILL BE FLUFF! Next chapter up tomorrow or Saturday!**

Open Windows

I spent a lot of the rest of that day picturing what Clare's new boy toy would be like.

No doubt he'd be the opposite of me. Clean cut, has goals in life, is a family man, probably religious…pretty much any parents dream man for their daughter. He would buy her anything she wants and cherish her in a way I never could. Maybe it would ever grow to be that she and I could just be…_friends. _

I wondered if I would ever get to meet him. "Hi, I'm Clare's ex-boyfriend. She lost her virginity to me in college and I'm still in love with her!" Oh yeah, he'd take that well.

I starred out the window and realized it was pouring rain. Manhattan was completely soaked and the sky was pitched black. But damn was it beautiful.

After a couple more hours of me sitting around and moping, I finally got off my ass and put on a movie.

I sure as hell wasn't actually watching it. All I thought about for the whole two hours of the movie was the end of Clare and me.

It was her last year of college. We had slept together only on rare occasions. Her birthday was the first time, then again on Valentines Day, and our anniversary. She and I both thought we would be spending the rest of our lives together. I remember I was waiting for her in her dorm room. Usually, strangers weren't aloud in students dorm rooms, but I was sneaky. Smooth talking the guard, maybe slipping him a 20 for his troubles, anything to be with her.

She was still in her advanced English class. I was laying on her bed, glancing at her pictures the plastered her dorm wall. There were a bunch of us together. A couple of us two in high school, some funny ones from recently, more then a few of me, her and our old friend Adam. It made me smirk.

Then there were many of Clare and her conniving friend Alli Bhandari whom she still kept in touch with, and couple of her sister Darcy who I learned a lot about over the years. The ones that really stood out to me though, were the ones of the people I didn't know.

I saw about three of her and her roommates, but a good amount of the pictures, were of Clare and her church youth group. I scrunched my nose in some disgust. I respected Clare's religion. I didn't agree with it, but I knew that she was happy being who she was. As I stared at the wall, I saw the guys from the group in some pictures.

Now, I wont deny that it make me jealous. These guys were obviously believers in _something. _There arms were around her, and I could even tell from a still picture that God wasn't the only thing on their mind.

She really did glow. The pictures of me and her were cute and funny, but I had _never _made her glow like the Jesus fan club did. Whenever she talked about them, she went on for what felt like hours. They all were pure, and were waiting for the right moment. Clare fit in with them like peas in a pod.

So where had I fit into this equation? I was the dark mysterious weird boyfriend of the fun loving Clare. I know they didn't understand why I loved her, or rather, why she loved me. But why did I care what they thought?

I started getting frustrated with myself. I didn't need their approval. Clare and I were happy. That didn't stop me from stomping angrily out of the room.

I ran my fingers through my inky black hair and stared at the ground. I would have to text Clare and tell her I ditched her room. I pulled out my phone and started punching in some letters when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Its Clare's emo kid! What'd up dude?" Ah, speak of the devils – or rather, worshipers – some kids I'd met a while ago at a church (I guess) party were coming my way.

Most of them were scrawny little guys, but tall. They were all wearing Frat t-shirts, and had red cups in their hands. Wow guys, classy. As they approached me, I could easily smell liquor on their breaths.

Once of them however, seemed completely sober. He was wearing a clean blue polo, and seemed to give me a little smile. He was a little bigger then the rest and I immediately remembered him from a picture on Clare's wall.

"Is emo boy waiting for Clare bear?" I scoffed at the intoxicated youth.

"Wow, 'emo boy.' That's a good one guys."

"Hey man, what's your problem?" one of the scrawny ones in the back piped up.

"Guys lets just get outta here." Blue polo seemed the most sensible, but I was in the mood for a fight.

"No, no. Why don't you guys stay? I'm going to find my girlfriend. Tonight we have plans that, well, lets just say 'god' might frown upon."

"Dude, that's not cool." One guy slurred.

"Oh," I said. "Just because you guys can't get any means that everyone has to suffer? Sorry if my god doesn't agree."

"Hey," blue polo said a little edge to his voice. "That's not cool. Clare is our friend."

"Yeah, besides, I get plenty emo boy!" One of the Frat guys pushed me a little.

"Get lost kid. This dorm is for non-criminals only. What that girl sees in you I'll never know." I grabbed the one who utter those awful words and threw him against the wall. My forearm intersected his neck and he started choking a little. My rage was exactly what I needed. These kids were pissing me off more then I could handle. The other guys tried to push me off of the gangly one, but it was no use.

"Hey man let him go!" Blue polo yelled.

"Dude…get…off!" My grip loosened only for a second, but it was enough time for one of his friends to punch me in the face.

"John!" I didn't know which one John was, and I didn't care. I turned around and decked the first person I saw. I punched and punched and punched, releasing all my anger onto him.

"_Eli!_" I heard a shrill shriek echo throughout the hall.

"Eli please-" A hand touched my shoulder and I punched that guy too. But when I turned around, I realized it was Blue polo guy. The one who _didn't _want a fight. He was the one who tried to calm everyone down, including me. I stared at my fist for a second, and then down at the boy. His nose was bleeding, and everything went silent.

I looked up, panting, and I saw Clare. Hand-over-her-mouth Clare. She ran to Blue Polo and lifted his head into her lap. Her hands grazed over his face, when she looked at me with anger filled eyes.

"Get. Away." I stood up at her ice words, and ran the other way. I ran down the hall, down thirteen flights of stairs, and into the freezing winter air.

My lungs burned, but the only thing I felt was regret. How could I have become the thing I hated so much? Just because this kid had different views as me, didn't make him evil. He was drunk, I was not. I knew better. But I chose to hurt them anyways. And I didn't just hurt them, I had hurt Clare.

"Eli!" I slowly turned around. It was her. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She was so beautiful, even pissed out of her mind.

"Why would you do that to someone?"

She was so light.

"They're my _friends _Eli! They were drinking, how could you do this?"

I had hurt her so bad; it caused tears to flood out of her eyes.

"Anthony tried to _protect _you, how could you hurt him?"

I had let her down. I had gotten jealous and selfish.

"Don't even try to say you didn't provoke them, I know you did!"

She was angry, maybe that would mean this would be easy for her.

"Why would you do this to people I care about Eli? And if anything had happened to you I-"

I wiped away her tears, but stayed silent. What had I done to her? She was getting pulled down and it was because of me. I was holding her back.

"Eli, we love each other. Doesn't that mean anything?" I looked at the cement under us for a brief moment. It had started snowing earlier that night, and the side walk was covered in snow. When I looked back up I saw her locks twinkling with flakes. I had to let her go. This wasn't the life she deserved; a depressed guy holding her back from what she loves and needs. Because I loved her, I had to let her go.

She caught my silence and took a step back from me.

"Doesn't it mean something Eli?" There was worry in her voice, but I still didn't speak. "Eli _say something!_"She yelled at me, tears coming faster. Her eyes were almost like a leaking pipe.

"Clare I…" I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to say. "I don't love you anymore." Shock struck her face like a lightning bolt. The beautiful rose blush to her cheeks was no longer visible, and the tears stopped.

"You-" she took a gulp of ice air. "You don't…_love me_ anymore?" I saw a last tear roll down her cheek.

"I…don't."

She started breathing heavily, a little _too_ heavily. "Clare?" She looked at me again with her beautiful doe eyes.

"Alright Eli. If that's how you feel." I smiled a sad smile. She _would_ take this calmly. But I knew her, she wasn't calm inside. Then again, neither was I. I took a couple steps forward and kissed her forehead. I held my lips there, savoring her taste.

"I love you Eli." She said. "I hope you know that I always will."

"I know." I said sadly. She turned to her building and walked inside. I watched her until she disappeared in the elevator. I stood there on the sidewalk for what felt like hours, but once I had felt the final feelings leave my chest, I walked away. And I didn't look back.

**Like I said, mostly a filler. I got a lot of Story Alerts and Favorites, but not many reviews. If you read it, review it please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I try to keep the setting very non specific, because where I might think Clare and Eli would end up, another person would see it differently. Like making Clare have a certain major? Ehh, everyone would debate it. **

**So where do you imagine Eclare to end up?  
**

Open Windows**  
**

The day came and went as fast as a minute with Eli. I had a dinner date with my potential new boyfriend Finn at 8:00, and it was 8:15 now. I sighed and dragged myself out of my apartment and into the pouring rain. Great.

My hood covered up my hair, but I could tell it was getting frizzy and unattractive anyways. But I didn't care enough about this guy to stop and check a mirror. I took a deep breath and hailed a cab.

_I can do this _I thought to myself. _I can put on a happy face and pretend that I didn't sleep with Eli last night. I can pretend I didn't dream about getting married to him and having kids with him. I can get over him. He's in my past and not my future. _

The last part made my heart flop into the pit of my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick. Eli not part of my future? At all? That scared me. Though he could be a huge pain in the ass with a snarky attitude, I couldn't imagine my life without him. Even if we were just…_friends. _ I wanted him in my life any way possible, even if it wasn't more then that.

I wiped a tear off my cheek. I hated crying, especially in front of people, so I brushed off my sadness and attempted a happy face. I had grown a large emotional shield around myself back in college. It took a lot for someone to break it. Well, except for one person…

Finn was standing at the door of a great (and hugely expensive) restaurant. He had flowers in his hand. Yellow roses. Like the flower you give your dying relative you don't even care about.

"Hello Clare bear." Finn said nicely as he kissed me on the lips. They were cold and hard, not passionate or needing. In contrast to Eli's lips, which were a little chapped, but still soft and sexy.

Finn was wearing a white shirt and a green sweater vest with kaki pants. He looked very fresh and sweet, plus the flowers were a nice gesture.

He was a nice guy. He was an architect, graduated from Brown, a little older then me, but nothing god or my parents wouldn't approve of. He made me laugh, he gave me compliments, he talked to me about religion…

All in all, he seemed to be the perfect guy, but inside, I wasn't genuinely happy.

I hated letting my mind wander, but I only found myself paying attention to the conversation when I heard "…So I think it'll be a great idea when we move in together." I dropped my fork.

"Excuse me?" I said. I needed to hear that again.

"Well, I've been thinking Clare bear -" have I mentioned how much I hate that name? "- we've been seeing each other for a while, and as long as we both stay pure in this relationship, I don't see any reason why our moving in together has to take any more thought." With that rant behind him, Finn took another sip of wine.

I raised an eyebrow in question. "I, uh, I don't know what to say…"

"Oh Clare honey you will love the place, its right on 5th near that little music café you like so much." Moving in? We had been dating for what…two months? I mean we haven't even…_done it_…yet.

Not that I would have expect to by now, but, it did get me thinking about my first time.

Oh goodness, getting Eli out of my head was gonna be even harder then last time. While Finn continued with a very fascinating story about sea sponges, I merely faded off into my dream world. The world where it was my 19th birthday.

Of course I hadn't even thought about my birthday that day. I had my hardest classes on Thursday! I didn't have time to think of silly things like gifts and parties. Not that anyone was gonna throw me one anyways. Though people here did have more of an open mind then people in Degrassi, I spent a lot of time studying rather then having dorm room parties.

On my way to advanced Latin, I remember running out of my building and crashing into one of the security guards outside. I quickly apologized and kneeled down to pick up my things. My papers were all over the ground and I was already late. I huffed in annoyance. Could my day get any worse?

I continue picking up my things angrily; when I see some black combat boots almost step on my paper.

"Drop something Edwards?" I recognized that voice, and the narrow pale fingers that helped my pick up my books. I smiled to myself and looked up at Eli; he was wearing his signature smirk along with a very attractive blazer.

His hand reached down to help me off my knees. I laughed to myself before taking it. He hoisted me up right into a passionate kiss. His lips were soft and a little chapped, but it wouldn't be Eli without some flaws.

His hands snaked up and grabbed my waist tightly, not allowing me to be apart from him. Not that I would wanna be right now. Everything else really didn't seem to matter when I was with him. People on the sidewalk passed us, and while I usually was not into public displays of affection, I think I could make an exception for now.

After what seemed like hours of holding each other by the lips, we finally broke apart, though I still remained in Eli's arms. He smiled at me and stared deeply into my eyes. And oh goodness were they green.

"Hey." He said simply. I laughed, and I felt my face heat up.

"Hi." I replied lamely. Boy was he cute…

"So, today's a _very _special day for you." I looked at him curiously. "Clare! It's your birthday!" I thought about it for a second, and then I realized…it was.

"Oh my! It is!" Eli laughed and I felt embarrass that I forgot. I mean, it was _my _birthday.

"Oh Clare, what the hell will I do with you?" Eli said smiling. He gave my surprised face a little peck on the lips as I thought to myself, _could life get any better?_ That's when I realized it would get worse if I didn't make my class this morning.

"Oh shoot Eli! I'm so late I am _so _late!" I grabbed all my things and started trotting away, but I couldn't go far, considering Eli had grabbed me by the arm and twirled me around.

"Skip." He said.

"Eli, this is college I can't skip class as easily as I could in high school!" he smirked at the memory.

"I'll bet you've never skipped a college class." I bit my lip.

"I thought about it once…"

"And?"

"I was there twenty minutes earlier then I needed to be." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Clare," he took a big breath of dirty air. "It's your birthday. You deserve a day off considering how stressed you are all the time. Your not super women. Now are you going to throw your books into the trash and come with me, or am I gonna have to handcuff you to my hearse and hold you hostage myself?" He looked 100% serious! But of course knowing Eli, who was to say he wasn't?

"Fine." I finally said. "But I'm _not _throwing my books away." Elis eyes rolled, but he took the heavy weight off my hands and threw them in the back of his hearse. He held opened the door for me and I blushed as I hoped inside.

"So where are we going?" I asked, putting on my seatbelt. He gave me a look.

"Since when do I ruin surprises?" It was my turn to roll my eyes as we pulled out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes of enjoyable silence, Eli decided to speak.

"Not gonna lie Clare, it's pretty hard to concentrate on the road when you look like that." He said. I had been starring out the window into the optimistic sun for what seemed like hours, but his comment made me turn away. I didn't know what I was doing to make him say that, but then again, when does Eli need a reason to do anything?

"Your not so bad your self." I said. In fact, Eli looked so amazing. The sun was shinning on him too, and it almost made his dark image look…light, happier.

"Well you know how hard I try." He smirked.

"Where on earth are you taking me?" I asked again.

"Clare, you've never been good with surprises, or spontaneity. You need to relax, and if you won't spoke a joint, then maybe a nice day of hooky will be the detox you're looking for."

"Weed is bad! It kills so many brain cells you have no idea! Well, maybe you do…"

"Ouch!" we both laughed. "Says the girl who spent most of her teens trying to get _me _to do something bad with her."

"Yeah well, I wont be a teen for much longer." I said, and that was when it really hit me that I was growing up fast. I was in college; I was attempting to build a life for myself when I had time to have fun! Your teens don't last forever, so why was I rushing them when I had so much living to do? I smiled to myself and turned to Eli.

"Do your worst." I crossed my arms over my chest triumphantly and held my head high.

Let's just say, Eli _did _do his worst. He took me to my favorite poetry café and sat on the stage, dedicating his poem to me, and needless to say I looked like a tomato by the time we walked out.

He took my to a dog park, where we just played with little puppies for a while. You'd be surprised how good Eli was with animals. He was a natural at being a father figure.

_Whoa Clare_…_slow down there_. The idea had appeared in my mind at times, at a movie or in class. I loved Eli with all my heart. We had made it through tons of problems in the past, and we still held strong. Who was to say that one day we wouldn't get married? Then I sighed, thinking about my pact to live in the present.

Eli looked at me with his emerald orbs and gave me a questioning look. I just starred back at him for a minute, before grabbing his face and kissing it with such raw passion he didn't see it coming. He was confused at first, but then his hormones got the best of him and we lay down in the park, just holding each other and kissing. I was pretty sure my birthday wouldn't get any better then this. But I was wrong.

The whole day was beautiful. We road in Eli's hearse all over the city doing whatever we wanted, even if we looked like idiots doing it. It was so freeing, not sticking to a schedule every second of my life. Just doing thing to _do _them.

The night came too quickly, but my birthday apparently didn't stop when the sun set.

"I've got one last surprise for you." Eli said a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh crap. No more surprises Eli! You've already done so much, let's just go back to my dorm room and watch a movie."

"Nope." He popped the P sound. I huffed.

"Your so-"

"Witty? Attractive? Hilariously funny?"

"I was gonna say irritating and difficult." I crossed my arms again. He just laughed and stopped the car. He turned to me, seriousness returning to his face. His green eyes enchanting…

"Clare." I gulped and nodded. "I love you. It's your birthday, and you deserve the best, so you're gonna get the best." I looked at him confused, but then someone opened my door.

"Good evening Ms. Edwards." I turned back to my door and saw a very well-dressed man opening the door for me. I looked out the top of the window to try to see where we were, and I gasped. There was a huge light up sign that read "The Saint Paul Hotel." It was one of the most expensive hotels in the city, and one of my favorite places of all time. Ever since I was a little girl I had wanted to rent a room there, but it was so expensive.

I turned back to Eli, mouth wide open. I had told him this like…years ago. I couldn't believe he remembered. I didn't say anything, but because I looked like an idiot staring at the best guy in the world, I got out of the car.

"Eli…what did you – how did you-"

"Clare," he held onto my shoulders. "Don't worry about it." That's when my mouth closed and I gave Eli a very serious look of my own, but he just rolled his eyes in response. "I acquired it legally don't worry." He took my hand strongly in his and he led me into the magnificent hotel.

The ceilings were delicately stained with angels and clouds, the lobby looked like it was made from pure gold, even the staff looked like they just got off the red carpet. As I stared, awestruck, Eli whispered in my ear from behind saying "Common beautiful, lets go see our room."

After making out in the hotel elevator, Eli and I finally found our way up to the top floor of the hotel. I have no idea how, but Eli had rented out a small, but beautiful room for the night. That's when I knew it was not going to be merely a dinner and a movie date.

The bed could have fit at least a four people on it. It was _huge. _I had no idea how Eli could have possibly gotten a room, but I figured asking him would just end in a fight. Hey, it was my birthday; I didn't need to question it…at least, not now.

"Eli, I can't believe you-" before I could even finish that sentence, his lips suffocated mine in a passionate embrace. We had kissed _a lot _that day, but in that moment, nothing else mattered.

I felt like I was already in heaven, and Eli was right there with me. I was so in love with him it scared me a little, but right then I knew that it was right, that we were _meant _to be together. I felt like we were made for each other. Eli had said so long ago that "opposites attract" and I knew now that he was right. We balanced each other out.

I pulled on the end of his shirt, attempting to pull it up over his head. He grabbed my hands and stopped me from going any further. Our foreheads touched and he whispered "Clare…" his voice was raspy. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to rush you." I smiled a little before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I know, but I want to. I'm in love with you Eli and I'm ready to do this."

He panted a little; I knew he wasn't sure about this. I knew that he didn't want to rush me, but that was exactly why I was ready.

Before any more time would be wasted on thinking, I pulled his shirt up over his head and gently touched his body. He radiated heat and it made me feel comforted.

My petite fingers found there way to his inky black hair and tugged, bringing his neck closer so I could kiss it. A little groan escaped his lips and he grabbed my waist. His hands were so secure around my frame that I felt safe.

Eli walked us over to the bed and he laid me down, exerting his weight around me. I gave him one last smile before his lips plowed onto mine. This kiss was not like many other kisses we've had before. This kiss was aggressive and needy; yet it was satisfying and comfortable.

His pale hands made there way up my thigh, but I wasn't nervous. I was ready. He rubbed my stomach gently before lifting up my shirt. He continued to kiss my collar bone, my neck, my cheek, under my ear…

I sighed before whispering in his ear "Eli, make love to me."

His hand snaked up and caressed my cheek, before kissing me aggressively once again. Then came complete and utter,

_Bliss._

**Reviews will make this a happy ending...**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Happy Friday! This was the second chapter I wrote, but I couldn't just jump to the ending, common! I hope this is a great start to your weekend :) **

**I tried to write more fillers to sort of build up to the finale, but I couldn't. All good things must come to an end.  
**

I watched the rain climb down the windows. It was dark out by now, and I had spent the whole day sitting on my ass, doing nothing but watch depressing movies and think about Clare. Plus eating at least four bags of Sour Cream and Onion chips.

It became a habit for us. Every couple of weeks we would find each other again, go out to dinner and catch up, then head back to my room. But it was never just a one night stand with Clare. Every time would be like the first time. We would talk about everything under the sun. We would laugh like we used to, reminisce about old times…

It was heartbreaking really, for both of us. I know it tortured her, hell it tortured me more, but I was addicted to her. No matter how long we stayed apart, we always managed to find each other one way or another.

The rain continued to pound on my window, and I heard the busy streets below me. The TV was turned down very low, and I could feel my body drifting into a cold, dead sleep.

The pounding on the window seemed to turn into a soft hum, and I let myself go.

Maybe no time had passed, maybe a couple hours had, but as fast as I fell asleep, I woke up. There was another pounding, but it wasn't coming from my window anymore. Someone was taking out his anger out on my door.

I sighed before pulling myself up off the couch. I was still in my boxers from this morning, but I had slipped on a huge Dead Hand t-shirt. That didn't stop the freezing cold wooden floor from burning my feet.

The pounding continued as I walked sluggishly towards the door. It pounded my head like a nasty hangover; the only problem was I wasn't drinking. Unfortunately.

I didn't bother to look through the peek hole, so I just opened to door and wiped the sleep from my eye, that is, before I saw it was Clare.

"Clare what're you -"

"I need to know why you don't love me anymore." She said forcefully. I couldn't help but stop and stare. She was wearing a beautiful white flowered dress, and I guessed she was coming right from her dinner date. Sadly for her, Clare had got caught in the rain, her hair was soaking, and her dress was quite translucent. She looked demanding and I couldn't help but think…Clare has never looked so _hot _and desirable before. This serious conversation would be incredibly hard to get through.

After gawking at her beautiful face and body for what seemed like hours, I finally turned to motion for her to come in. Even stomping in and walking halfway across my apartment was hot. My feet didn't feel so cold anymore.

She turned and faced me, with her blue eyes no longer soft, but angry and unloving.

"Tell me why Eli."

"Edwards -"

"Don't distract me with your smirk or smooth talk your way out of this. I need to know why you string me along all the time. I try so hard to get over you and find someone who might–as you say–'deserve me' but I can't find them! Why do you keep doing this to me? Why don't you let me go?" I saw tears shine her eyes, and it made my heart break, but her monologue continued. "Am I just someone you keep around to screw? I gave you everything Eli! Am I someone who means nothing to you?"

"No!" I yelled back at her. "You mean everything to me! But Clare, I can't give you what you want in life!"

"But what I want is you!" Tears exploded from her eyes, but I just stood there, petrified.

Why was I doing this? Why was I torturing her and myself? Why couldn't we both be happy? I wanted her, she wanted me, why had I let it go this far? Because I'm a dumb ass. I stepped forward as she buried her face in her hands. I grabbed a fistful of her white dress and pulled her gently forward.

"Eli, what are you-"

"I love you Clare." She stopped sobbing and looked at me with hungry eyes. I couldn't help but smirk. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

"Eli, don't just say that when you don't mean it cause I'll-" I rolled my eyes at her babbling and crushed my lips onto hers. She let out a surprised moan, but then fell with me into the kiss. Her lips were warm are comforting. I wanted to glue myself to them and stay with her forever.

Clare's hands snaked up and wrapped themselves around my neck, and gently yanking my hair. My arm clasped her waist hungrily and pull some fabric up on the way, revealing her pale thigh. She grabbed onto my hair tighter and I gave myself into my senses.

I massaged her bottom lip with my tongue until she opened her mouth and let them dance. She started to run her hands along my chest and I felt parts of my body stand up in excitement. She pulled the end of my t-shirt up and over my head.

We detached our lips for a second and glued our foreheads together. We were both panting, but even nervous and tired; I had never seen someone more beautiful. My hand found the zipper of the dress and cautiously started pulling it down.

"Eli," she whispered seductively. My knees went weak for a second I was so relaxed. "I love you." And with that, I plunged my lips onto hers once more.

Without breaking our connection, I picked the weightless Clare and gently placed her on my bed, the one that we would be spending all of our nights together from now on. She gasped before I found her lips once again. Her nails dug into my bare back, but I wasn't in pain, I was in heaven.

I smirked in the kiss, remembering Clare's first time. She was just as modest now as she was then. The same ol' Clare. That didn't stop my hands however, from being freaking _everywhere. _Her skin was as soft as silk, and realizing I would get Clare for the rest of my life, made me appreciate every part of her body a million times more. I started kissing her neck, retracing the love bites I had placed on her the night before.

My thumb grazed the underside of her breast, and she let out a weak sigh, which got my heart racing. I nibbled under her ear softly, and then pulled back. I stared at her for a minute, smirking. Clare grabbed my neck and our lips met once more, tongues caressing each other in our mouths. I let up for air, but she held me tight and her mouth made its way to my ear.

Her waist rolled over my…_manly area_, and I let out a little moan, my eyes rolling back into my head.

After placing so many kisses on my neck, Clare's lips whispered a command in my ear.

"Make love to me." She whispered softly. She did so every night we got together, but this time, I didn't hear any regret in her voice, any shyness. She knew now that we wouldn't have to say goodbye tomorrow. I knew that I was going to love her, and care for her, and smirk at her everyday from now on. We rolled over in my bed, and finished exactly where we left off.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the god-awful sun shinning in my face. Shit, it was just a dream. I sighed and turned over; attempting to salvage what was left of my beautiful nightmare.

When I turned over in the bed, I had to shake myself to make sure it wasn't a mirage, because if there was a god out there and he was doing this to me, he had a sick sense of humor.

But it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me, it was her. Clare. _My _Clare. The Clare I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The Clare that I was going to have babies with. The Clare that, even though I had selfishly tore out her heart, was giving me a chance I knew I didn't deserve. But I was going to make it up to her. I wouldn't be the guy who she _used _to be in love with. I would be the man that would keep her happy till-death-do-us-part.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"We left the window open again." I took my hand out of the comforter and into the cold air to caress her angelic cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled my hand. I saw a warm tear crawl down her face, but I pushed it away with my thumb. Her blue orbs opened once again, piercing me.

I scooted over to her. I needed to be closer. Our naked bodies touched gently, but I didn't mind.

She looked just as innocent as she did when I first ran over her glasses back in High School. Tears continued slowly rolling down her face, but I wasn't worried. I almost felt like crying too. We were together. Like we would always be.

I found her hand under the covers and gripped it tightly. Nothing needed to be said. As cliché as this sounds, we loved each other and always would. Our eyes said that for us.

"I love you Clare." I whispered again. It felt so great escaping my lips. I didn't have to be cautious anymore. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted of my chest. I felt lighter…freer. But as I kissed Clare gently on the lips again, she laughed unexpectedly. I pulled back and looked at her curiously. She smiled and whispered, "I know."

**I told you I was a sucker for a happy ending :) I wanted to do a sequel...but that would mean creating more problems for the PERFECT couple after their triumph. **

**Reviews encourage Eclare to stay together forever! You wouldn't want Clare to go back to KC would you...yeah thats what I thought :)  
**


End file.
